All Over Again
by Sharene28
Summary: A mysterious figure comes and destroys camp half blood! Percy leads a quest to find the attacker, but will they make it in time before another attack? And how is Annabeth going to manage rebuilding the entire camp? Please Read and Review!
1. List of Characters

Update! I am starting the Story! I added some to the list. The contest is closed! I will start the story as soon as this is updated, so if you're reading this I am writing the story!

The little girls were so good! I picked three of them because I was at a tie. They are Sara Night, Leila Beaumont, and Ellie Jameson! Thank you! This is the final cast!

**Zeus:**

Rennie Selto ~ Insanity's Cure

Maeda Liang ~ lovetrigger

Ellie Jameson ~ noelanderson

**Poseidon:**

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Marie Amanda Bay ~ TwilightPersonLover

Brooklyn Glendower ~ PJOandHoOFreak1800

Stella Harrison ~ 2stoopid2rite

**Hades:**

Zakk Johnson ~ HockeyGal09

Sara Knight ~ TwilightPersonLover

**Ares:**

Max Baker ~ Acer123acer

Arianna Black ~ Winds Of The Desert

**Hestia:**

Olivia Jonson ~ Lady Evanna's assistant

Blaise Johnson ~ The Flames of Life

**Hephaestus:**

Gemma Stone ~ ThatOneDiabeticGirl

Rory Henderson ~ Americankitkat

**Athena:**

Autumn Traver and Gabrielle "Gabby" Traver ~ everafter demigod with wings

Felicity Rose ~ L0v3lyL10n

**Demeter:**

Andrew "Andy" Evan Crossgrover ~ PurplesByFarTheBestColorEver

**Apollo:**

Alyssa Li ~ ArtimisRide

Alaine Sawyer and Kyra Sawyer ~ socrgrl14

Leila Beaumont ~ SweetEyes8

Amy Kage ~ PastMemories

Jacob Marcus Doyle ~ Kcole30

**Aphrodite:**

Chelsea Ann Davis ~ sallyride19

Saphire Jones ~ CheetahLover101

Quinn Barry ~ ForeverAndAlways137

**Hermes:**

Tim O'Shannon ~ Cross The Fox

Noah Ellis ~ socrgrl14

**Nike:**

Nichole Smith ~ kiwihead136

Annalise "Anna" Allen ~ NoelAnderson

**Nyx:**

Katherina Isobelle Holiday ~ Lovin you

**Eos:**

Max Starling ~ CampHalfBlood

**Melinoe:**

Perrine "Perry" Fournier ~ sparrhawk

**Aeolus:**

Matt Duggan ~ Captin free baby-powder

**Khione:**

Natalie Ivanne Garcia ~ purple.y goodness

**Deimos:**

Violet Snow ~ Dreams of the Darkness


	2. Destruction

Here is the first Chapter Of the actual Story. As you can see, it is now called **All Over Again**.

I wake up feeling uncomfortable. Tyson is back in the underwater forges, and I am left as the sole person in the Poseidon cabin. Today, all the usual kids will come to camp and join the all year kids. Also, the satyrs will be bringing the new kids that they have found throughout the year. Many new kids will be coming in, so I have a lot to do.

I grab my clothes and get ready. I am so tired; It is five thirty in the morning. I have to wake up early because Chiron appointed Annabeth, Nico, and I to keep order in camp for a while. Chiron went with his centaur friends to recruit new centaurs.

I walk outside and run straight to the big house; I'm late again. Annabeth greets me with a quick hug and then goes straight into her business mode. "We have to get the activity lists up, then organize the gear, and then get the cabins cleaned out…" She keeps on with a huge list of tasks "….then fix anything broken or outdated, all before the kids arrive." Nico shrugs and says, "Divide that list into thirds, and we each take a set of tasks. We can get it done faster this way." Annabeth writes down the tasks on a piece of paper, then rips it into thirds and hands me the first section. I start to say "I'll race you" but they are running off before I can make it out.

I get down to one last task when Annabeth finds me. "Finish up! The kids will be here soon!" she says frantically. I tell her what task I am going to do, and she hurries off with her competed list. I finish up cleaning the Pegasus stalls and I rush back to cabin three to take a shower. The Pegasus did not want to have their 'Nests' ripped apart and they gave me a hard time while I cleaned. I ended up covered in dung by the end of the job. After my shower, I run back up to the big house where Nico and Annabeth are waiting. "Am I late?" I ask, already knowing that I am. Annabeth points to the borders where a couple of kids are running into camp.

Later at the Camp Fire

The day was a huge success. Thirty five Demi-gods were successfully taken in, and almost all of them were claimed already. I am thinking that this year's camp activities will be busy with all these kids. I look through the crowd at the camp fire and spot each cabin and their new members. In cabin one, three girls were claimed. Rennie Selto, Maeda Liang, and Ellie Jameson were getting along great as new-found sisters. I find Ellie really cute and smiley, and Rennie looks very dependable and an "In-Charge" kind of person. I find Maeda very funny; I was laughing whenever I was with her all day. Hades claimed two kids, Zakk Johnson and Sara Knight. I find Zakk kind of anti-social and sort of depressed, and Sara is the by far happiest kid of Hades I have ever met in contrast. They seem to get along very well though. In Aphrodite's cabin, three new girls were claimed, Chelsea, Saphire, and Quinn. I Find Sapphire to be quiet and self reliant. Chelsea looks like a true Aphrodite to me; persuasive, smart, and beautiful. Quinn was always talking whenever I saw her, and she randomly broke out into song a few times. Hephaestus claimed two kids; one girl, Gemma, who looked genuinely happy all day, and one boy, Rory, who looks fiery and eager to work. Athena claimed one girl, Felicity Rose, who has come off as rude to when I met her. Maybe she will change though. Apollo claimed four girls, Alyssa, Alaine, Kyra, Amy, and one boy, Jacob. The Twins Alaine and Kyra are very cool and are constantly chatting with each other and the kids around them. Jacob was evasive all day today; I didn't speak with him even once although I tried to find him. Alyssa is so loud and outgoing; it's hard to miss her when she is around. Amy is very bubbly and sunny. A couple of Minor gods claimed children. Deimos claimed a girl named Violet who has been closed off since she got to camp. Aeolus claimed a laidback, ninja obsessed guy named Matt. He went on and on about ninjas the whole time I was with him. He will probably fight well because of his love for martial arts though. Khione claimed a girl named Natalie who was cold and hostile to mostly everybody all day. Melinoe claimed a girl named Perrine. She was different in a strange way, like she was on a different planet. Eos claimed a boy named Max, who seems funny and energetic. Nyx claimed Katherina, a girl who seems to be cut off and secluded from what is going on around her. Nike claimed two girls, Nichole, who is quick to judge and talkative, and Annalise, who is very quiet and secluded. Hermes claimed two nice guys named Tim, a guy who had his emotions running high and low all day, and Noah, a guy who looks like a mischievous prankster. A cool guy named Andrew was claimed by Demeter. He seems stern and tough to me. Hestia claimed two girls, Blaise and Olivia. Blaise acted cold to everyone all day. I don't know what her problem is. Olivia was shy for the whole day, but was kind to everyone as well. Ares claimed a boy and a girl, Max and Arianna. Max looks really tough, but somehow can put the factor of his buff-ness aside while he talks to people. Arianna looks aggressive and strong. Like a true Ares child.

I got three sisters. This is way more than I had expected. I had expected no siblings, and even if I did get a sibling I expected brothers like Tyson. Instead I got Stella, Brooklyn, and Lizzy. Stella is really strong, independent, stubborn, and smart. She and I clicked from the second we met. Brooklyn is different though. She is oblivious at times, but overall, really nice. . Lizzy seems sad, almost all the time. She did show an adventurous side though, so I know we will be friends till the end, although I have a feeling she will be the little sister that playfully gets on my nerves.

A couple of kids didn't get claimed yet, but I am not worried. They will probably get claimed soon.

Nico is running the camp fire tonight. He sets up the karaoke and sits down when it starts playing. When the first song is finished, He stands up and congratulates two girls who have been claimed by Athena, Autumn and Gabby. They are sisters and look close to one another. Gabby was bubbly and outgoing to everyone all day. Autumn is funny and sarcastic. I think they will be reliable as allies in capture the flag.

Now only one girl has not been claimed. Her name is Leila and she is young and cute. She is smiling, but I can tell she is way out of her element here. I make a mental note to go cheer her up after the fire. She looks lonely sitting by herself.

Suddenly, a huge flash cuts through the dark night. Some screams leak through the crowd, and many campers stand up. I rush to the front of the fire to join Nico and Annabeth. Through the light, we can see a hooded figure. The figure comes forwards so I can see it is wearing all black, with black combat boots, and a huge black cape.

The Figure holds out its hand palm forward and suddenly I cannot see anymore. A flash of light so bright it wipes out my vision comes out of the figure's hand. I fall backwards- a rushing wind blows through me.

When I wake up, I am laying in what used to be the camp-fire stadium. The figure is gone, and so is mostly everything else. All the buildings in the camp are just piles of debris scattered around the ground. All the campers are starting to wake and gasps come from all around me. I stand, and scream, "No!"

My home is no more. Camp Half Blood has been completely destroyed.


	3. Aftermath

**A/N: Ok…. I am so sorry about the delay with that last chapter! I had literally no time to update! I forgot to say in that last chapter that all the chapters will be in Percy's POV, until I indicate that I will be writing for someone else. Here is the next chapter (still Percy).**

**Also, I am disappointed that I only got about five reviews out of the thirty somewhat people who submitted! Only Five! And some people who didn't even submit reviewed! You people can do much better than that! I expect more reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms! Review! **

**And I really meant to update this much sooner, but the holidays got the majority of my time…. SORRY!**

A severely startled Annabeth runs over to me. She says to me, "Am I dreaming?"

I reply, "I don't think so."

She lets one tear out of her beautiful grey eyes, and then reminds herself to stay strong. "We have to do something; we can't just stand here. Over thirty kids are here. We have to fix this!" she whispers to me, so that no one can see her distress. Then she turns around to the campers and shouts, "First of all, is anyone seriously hurt?"

No one gives a reply so I guess the attacker was not targeting the campers, just the camp.

I stand and shout, "Nico, Annabeth, and I are going to have a private meeting in the house- err what use to be the house. Rennie, can you do a head count of the new kids? Keep everyone here, there should be thirty five new kids including you."

Rennie nods and starts on her new-found role of leadership.

Nico, Annabeth, and I walk a distance away from the stadium area, and then we survey the surroundings. Not one building remains. Annabeth says, "Who has the power to do this?"

Nico answers, "No clue, but whoever it was, he has a bone to pick with us."

I say, "What makes you think that?" with a sarcastic tone.

"This is no time for sarcasm", says Annabeth, "This is serious seaweed brain."

"We should call on the Olympians" says Nico, "They will know what to do."

We walk back to the other demigods in the stadium area.

Suddenly a large flash of light, not as bright as before, comes towards us. Many kids scream. They fear that the figure has come back. Instead, we see the God Zeus. He steps towards me and says, "I am sorry about this camp, but I may not help in fixing it. You all must fix it on your own." Then he proceeds to say, "Percy Jackson, you will lead a quest filled with many demigods to hunt down this invader and bring him to me. The names of the demigods going on the quest will be written in light in the sky by Apollo soon. The rest of you demigods will stay here and work on rebuilding this camp. I bid you good luck and farewell." Just like that, Zeus vanished in a large beam of bright yellow light.

"THAT was my daddy" says Ellie, "Wow, he is not what I thought he was going to…" she mumbles.

Still in shock, I come to the realization that I must lead a quest. I stand up straighter and say "Look to the sky. I want everyone paying attention and making a note if they are picked. I won't babysit you. I won't tell you if you are going if you are not paying attention…."

The girl who had not been claimed, Leila, was suddenly glowing brightly, a sign of claiming from Apollo. The girl named Amy hugged her and whispered something in her ear that made the cutest little giggle burst out of Leila.

I look to the sky and see a letter forming in gold light. The names came and came until eleven names were written in big cursive letters in the sky.

The names of the demigods chosen for the quest were Rennie Selto, Ellie Jameson, Stella Harrison, Autumn Traver, Gabrielle Traver, Leila Beaumont, Chelsea Ann Davis, Katherina Isobelle Holiday, Matt Duggan, and Amy Kage. That makes ten demigods including me. Oh Gods! Only two guys and nine girls! This is going to be a sissy fest!

I look over the kids and shout, "OK, if you are going on the quest step forwards."

The kids took shaky steps forwards, and I then realize that Annabeth was not chosen. Neither was Nico, but I was more upset about Annabeth.

I dismiss the kids to say goodbye to their friends and scavenge through the rubble for clothes and supplies for the quest.

I grab Annabeth's hand and pull her aside. "So, you're not coming." I say. She replies, "I could have guessed. I think they want me to be in charge of rebuilding."

How could I be so stupid?

"Of course, You'll do a great job! I'm sure that they'll need you here for the rebuild. I'll still miss you though. I wish you could come." I tell Annabeth.

"I'll miss you too, seaweed brain, now get lost! You're going to need supplies for your quest. Go on!" says Annabeth.

I ran over to where cabin three used to be, and stood in awe. My home was just a pile of rubble. I shock myself out of my shock and started digging around in the pile. I recovered some jeans, 3 pairs, a pair of socks, a brown backpack, ten drachma, and two camp T-shirts. I also found some remains of the fountain my dad gave me. The beautiful gift is now completely destroyed.

I put everything I found into the backpack and rush back to the camp fire area. Annabeth has found some water bottles and hands everyone leaving two bottles. I add mine to my bag.

"We'd better get moving. The attacker will probably be ages away from camp by now." I tell my crew.

"How will we be traveling?" asks Autumn.

"I'd say by boat." says Stella.

"I really do not like water." proclaims Rennie.

"Don't worry Rennie; I know how to maneuver water. You'll be safe, and so will Ellie seeing that you children from Zeus have problems with water. Plus, we already have a boat big enough; we can take the Hudorastro."

The Hudorastro was a boat that Tyson made for me in the underwater forges. He was keeping the boat in a dock with him, but when called out for, it comes straight to a child of Poseidon. The Hudorastro is Greek for water star.

I beckon for the other nine members of the quest to follow me to the dock area. I call out, "Hudorastro!"

The moderately sized boat emerges from under the water almost instantly, and pulls up close to the shore line. A docking launch spreads out from the side of the boat and the wooden bridge lands at my feet. I gesture for the others to climb aboard, and they all do, even Rennie, although reluctant. I start to climb aboard too, but I stop just in time to catch Annabeth.

I run over to her and say, "Goodbye, I'll miss you, be back soon!" Then I give her a quick hug and run on to the boat to join the others.

I walk briskly down below deck to show the others where we would be sleeping for a while.

The below decks are split into five rooms. Two bathrooms: One the left and one on the right. Two bedchambers: one on the left and one on the right. Also, there is one common room; a living room of sorts.

Each bedchamber held ten hammocks with one small pillow and one thin blanket each.

"Home sweet home, for now" I say.

"Really?" says Stella.

"Well, can you do any better?" I reply.

"Well, no." says Stella.

"Alright then." I say, finalizing the situation. Then I set my bag down on a hammock in the lft bedchamber, and run out to start steering the Hudorastro.

**A/N: Please no flames if your character is not going on the quest, I plan to divide the chapters evenly between the rebuild of the camp and the quest. Also, if you have any ideas on what you want people to do on the quest or in the camp feel free to PM me or review and I'll consider them. Please review and sorry again for the late update!**


	4. Nico's Quest

**This Chapter is from the view of an all knowing narrator.**

"What do we do now?" complained Violet.

"We have to start rebuilding camp I guess." replied Annabeth.

"Duh! She means what do you want us to do, physically!" cried Arianna, exasperated.

"Oh, well I need my whole cabin working on the designs, and the Hephaestus cabin listening in, because you guys will build. The rest of you," Annabeth paused. She looked around and gestured around her. "Just find some salvageable supplies, ok?"

The two specified cabins walked off to have a meeting.

The Hermes cabin got to work scavenging quickly, and soon had large handfuls supplies. Many kids tried to work through the rubble, but weren't into it. The Andy started clearing off areas and growing grass and flowers. Soon, a large field was grown, but Andy just moved on to a new area. Many kids sat down on the grass. Nico walked over and sat down.

"Form a circle." He said.

The demigods formed a circle, and sat down.

"She gave us busy work!" complained Jacob.

"I know, and trust me, I am not happy either." Nico replied.

"What should we do?" asked Quinn.

"Well, if you'll hear me out, I have a plan." Nico stated. "I want to go on that quest, don't you guys? I say we ditch the rebuild here and go find the other guys on the quest."

Nervous glances were exchanged.

"Ditch Annabeth? Seriously?" Asked Max.

"If you want, stay. None of you have to come. Here, if you're coming, stand over with me. If not, then get to work with Annabeth." Nico said.

Nico stood. /Demigods fluttered over to him. In the end, more demigods were going than staying.

The new bunch of people leaving were Lizzy, Brooklyn, Zakk, Sara, Arianna, Olivia, Alaine, Kyra, Saphire, Quinn, Nichole, Anna, Max, Natalie, and Violet. Sixteen including Nico.

Thirteen were being left behind including Annabeth. Nico thought about what Annabeth would look like when she found out he took almost everyone away with him.

"We are taking the Pegasus'." Nico stated.

Everyone nodded.

"We should get going now. I bet someone will go tell Annabeth." Nico said. Then he whistled loudly.

Six white, one grey, and one black Pegasus came flying.

"Get into pairs. When they land get on one. Tell him or her to follow me. I am taking the grey one, Ralphie. She is an old friend of mine." Nico ordered.

Once the Pegasus landed, every pair clambered on and told their ride to follow Ralphie. Just after taking flight, Annabeth came running.

"Nico!" she cried in despair. "How could you!"

In flight, eight pairs of demigods flew upon eight Pegasus. Nico flew with little Sara on Ralphie. Ralphie was the clear leader of the pack and was muscular and powerful. She glided through the air with ease and confidence beyond compare. Lizzy and Brooklyn rode a white Pegasus named Clairvoyant, a peppy, short legged female with a cheerful whiney. Zakk rode with Arianna on the black Pegasus, Chopper who seemed ready for excitement and eager to fly. Alaine and Olivia rode Sylvia, another white Pegasus who was clearly the oldest female and had an elegant aura about her. Kyra and Anna rode Pompey, yet another white Pegasus who was fairly skinny and had a bad temper. Saphire and Quinn rode a white Pegasus named Lucy, a clean prim girl with a strong attention span. Nichole and Max rode Grubs, a fairly chubby white Pegasus who usually didn't pay attention very well. Violet and Natalie rode Hubris, a white, male Pegasus who had an arrogant feel about him.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked Nico.

"To find the Hudorastro. The deck should be large enough for two Pegasus to land and unload at a time. The Pegasus can follow us after we board the ship, taking shifts for rests two at a time." Nico replied.

"Nico look!" Shouted Sara.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment. I'm looking for the ship." Nico said, brushing her off.

"Look! I found it!" cried Sara, pointing off to the left.

"That's impossible; they left almost three hours ahead of us. If Percy is steering, then they would be much farther off by now." Nico replied, again brushing her off.

"But I really see it! I really do!" Sara whined.

"Stop that." Nico commanded harshly.

"Nico!" Cried Sara.

"Ok, Sorry. Alright I'll look." Nico grumbled. "Gods. Your right!" he exclaimed.

"Told ya." Sara teased.

Nico motioned for the others to follow. They swooped down towards the ship to find it deserted and shipwrecked, on the verge of completely sinking.

"Great. Just Great." Nico said to no one in particular. "New Plan. We rescue the quest. Split up and if you find them, shout, the Pegasus' will only be able to hold three, maybe four, so call for back up. And Break!" Nico ordered.

The party split up to find the quest members, uncertain where to begin, or if they were too late.


End file.
